Pinkie
by JimboSlicx
Summary: Pinkie is sad. A plague has swept through, killing hundreds of ponies, including many of her friends and her adoptive parents. A survivor of the disease itself, Pinkies memory is filled with holes, leading her to believe that there may be more to the deaths of those she loved than she has been told, and that somehow...she may be involved. Sequel to Pinkamena. UPDATES COMING SOON!


_Hey guys. It's been awhile. I've been on break since finishing the Dimension Wars, and frankly, life has been good. I got a girlfriend, music, and a great group of friends, so I've definitely been busy. But alas, summer is over, and as I sit here with my internet shut off because my dad thinks that I should get some sleep for school, I've once again gotten the creative urge. It seems fitting that I begin the third part in my Cupcakes story nearly a year after the first came out. So with out further adieu…_

**Pinkie**

**Prologue **

There was only darkness. Nothing could be seen or heard. The crickets were silent and asleep; the air hung still, keeping the trees from waking them. This darkness, undisturbed and eerily peaceful, covered everything. But as the old saying goes, the night is always darkest before the dawn. And the dawn did come…..

At first, it was just a speck. A tiny dot of light amongst the sea of black. Insignificant. Practically worthless. But then, that same speck became a line. A sliver of light poking out of the horizon. Slowly, methodically, this light kept expanding and growing, pushing back the dark and the silence that came with it. This new, and yet familiar light unveiled trees and rocks, mountains and small hills, rivers and oceans, cities and small towns, and of course, the inhabitants of this land. The light shone through holes in the ground, onto a pair of snakes; it shone into a hole in a tree, onto a sleeping squirrel; it shone everywhere, from Canterlot to Fillydelphia; Trottingham to Las Pegasus; from Manehattan all the way to Ponyville. And on this day, just as it had the day before, and the day before that, this light shone through the window, and down onto the sleeping form of a bright pink earth pony with a poofy pink mane...

\\\

Pinkie Pie opened her eyes. The sun light filled her room, bringing it all into view. It was rather simple; a dresser with a mirror above it, a small closet, a bathroom in the corner, and one lamp. For many ponies, this would not be adequate, especially if they were staying long term. Pinkie, however, found the room to be to her liking. She always made a point to thank Twilight for letting her stay in it.

Pinkie sighed as she clambered out of bed. Her hooves tapped gently against the wooden floor as she made her way over to the dresser, where a brush sat. Pinkie slowly picked the brush up with her mouth, and through a very complex and seemingly impossible method, brushed her mane.

Placing the brush back onto the dresser, Pinkie stared at herself in the mirror. Her reflection stared right back.

Pinkie sighed again.

Her eyes drifted to the corner of the dresser. A framed picture sat there. In the picture, two young and obviously married pony's, both wearing aprons, held up a small pink filly that clearly wasn't their biological child. And yet, they all appeared to be a happy family.

A few tears splashed against the floor.

_Celestia dammit, Pinkie! _She thought as she wiped the tears away. _It's been a month since it happened! Get over it!_

These hard thoughts did not dry the tears, but rather, they fueled them. Just as they had everyday for the past month.

Pinkie sniffed, and with great effort, pulled herself together. She could never explain the overwhelming sense of guilt, as if the deaths of the two ponies who raised her was somehow her fault. How could it be? They died due to the plague, just as many other ponies did. Last time she had checked, the total death toll was over a hundred, though in Ponyville only twenty four victims had died. Unfortunately, Pinkie knew and had cared about every last one.

Pinkie wiped the last few tears off of her face as she opened the door and left the bedroom. She closed the door behind her, and walked into the main part of the library. Twilight and Spike were already up, and could be heard talking in the kitchen. Pinkie sighed again.

Twilight and Spike were always up before she was, and they would always go into the kitchen and talk in hushed tones. They assumed that Pinkie wouldn't be able to hear them, and they were somewhat right; she couldn't hear everything, but every now and then her name would pop up.

_They're just worried about me. _She thought to herself.

It was a valid reason. Ever since the Cakes had died, Pinkie just hadn't been herself. She rarely smiled, her eyes were teary and bloodshot constantly, and there hadn't been one single party thrown since that fateful day.

And yet, Pinkie still felt that there was more to it.

The talking stopped, just like it always did, as Pinkie entered the kitchen. Spike stood by the refrigerator, one hand on the handle while the other rummaged around inside. Twilight was leaning up against the counter that faced the doorway. She was eating some hay, albeit slowly. An opened book lay on the counter to her side.

"Hey guys." Pinkie said softly as she entered.

Twilight smiled at her friend. "Good morning Pinkie. How did you sleep?"

Pinkie Pie shrugged. "Okay, I guess."

Twilight nodded, and waited for more to be said. When nothing else came, she decided to keep talking.

"Would you like some breakfast, Pinkie? Spike's making an omelet, and I'm sure he would be able to make one for you too!"

Spike shot a look at Twilight. "Hey! I didn't volunteer!"

"Spike!"

The young purple dragon merely rolled his eyes, and went back to the fridge. Twilight looked back at Pinkie, and offered a hopeful stare.

Pinkie, to her disappointment, shook her head no. "Sorry Twilight, I'm just not very hungry. Besides, I need to go to the mayor's office today. There's something about the Cakes will that they need to settle."

Twilight sighed, but still put on a sympathetic smile. "That's okay Pinkie. Just let us know if you need anything."

Pinkie nodded in return, before slowing turning around, and walking out of the kitchen. She quickly made her way to the front door of the library, and opened it. Just as she was about to leave, Pinkie heard the two voices, once again in hushed tones, return.

"_Man, I still can't believe she doesn't remember a thing."_

"_That's a good thing Spike. She couldn't handle it right now."_

Pinkie frowned. She leaned her head a little closer to the kitchen, and strained to hear more.

"_Twilight, when will she be able to handle it? When could she ever possibly be willing to handle that?"_

There was a long pause. Pinkie, now incredibly confused, strained even more than she thought possible. After a while, the reply came, though it was far more hushed than before.

"_I….I don't know Spike. I just don't know."_

Pinkie waited a for a few seconds, but nothing else was said. She slowly turned, walked out, and closed the door behind her, before pausing.

_What was that? _Pinkie wondered to herself. _What did it mean?_

She replayed the conversation over again in her head, but it still made no sense. Shaking her head in disappointment, Pinkie made a mental note to ask Twilight about sometime later, before quickly departing for the mayor's office. However, she still couldn't shake the idea that there was something more going on; something big. Something dark.

Something scary.


End file.
